1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waterproof electrical connector and method for making the same, and more particularly to a waterproof electrical connector having better waterproof function.
2. Description of Related Arts
Universal Serial Bus (USB) interfaces are widely used in various electronic devices. In recent years, a micro USB interface is introduced to meet miniaturization requirement of electronic devices. Japan Patent No. 4875130 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metallic shell, a plurality of terminals received in the metallic shell and an insulative housing insert-molded with the metallic shell and the terminals. The metallic shell defines a passageway for inserting a mating connector. The insulative housing comprises a base portion, a tongue portion extending from the base portion and forwardly into the passageway of the metallic shell, and a cover portion extending forwardly from end edges of the base portion for covering the metallic shell by insert-molding. Each terminal includes a contact portion retained to while exposing out of the tongue portion. To make the electrical connector, firstly, a first mold is inserted in the passageway along an insertion direction to resist against one end of the contact portion for fixing the terminal. Secondly, a second mold is inserted in the passageway along an extraction direction opposite to the insertion direction to resist against another end of the contact portion for fixing the terminal. Then, the insulative housing is insert-molded with the metallic shell and the terminals. Waterproof/sealing effect of the electrical connector thus made need be improved; besides, the insulative housing might crack at a rear end of the tongue portion.
It is desired to have a waterproof electrical connector, and method for making the same, which has improved waterproof/sealing effect.